


escape with me

by neoncybertron



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Brainstorm is impulsive, Canon Divergence, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoncybertron/pseuds/neoncybertron
Summary: Brainstorm decides to go back for someone.AU set after the events of Dying of the Light.





	1. Crash Landing

Brainstorm was crashing.

His ship just got hit with a missile, his optic was half-damaged thanks to Whirl, and the only thing keeping his identity a secret was the stealth paint he wore - he could thank Jetfire for showing him how to make it - and the reflectors he put on the ship. The ship that was now crashing. Everything is going just to plan. _Definitely._

Instead of opting for a _total_ crash landing, Brainstorm tried to maneuver into the landing dock on the Lost Light. He could run off and sneak around once he landed. Somehow. He has no idea what he's doing.

Brainstorm steels himself as the ship crashes into the Lost Light's landing dock, and bots gather around the small vessel. Brainstorm took that chance and exited through a secret doorway he installed near the back - the side most bots were far away from - and made a run for it. He was almost too stunned to react properly when he actually did escape soundly, now standing in the middle of the hall. He nodded to assure himself and started running again.

He knew exactly where he was going.

 

So what if Perceptor was wrong? So what if he was so incredibly, irreparably wrong?

It's not a big deal. _At all._

All he was able to think about as of late was _feelings_ \- his own feelings - and he didn't like it. He had thought that being a Wrecker for so long had taught him not to make such strong connections to people, essentially not to make friends, but here he was. Here he was, thinking about Brainstorm and the rest of the crew that had left.

Especially Brainstorm.

Perceptor didn't know why the stupid, egotistical, totally selfish, _definitely not cool at all_ fellow scientist was on his brain, so much for that matter, and he definitely didn't like that. Perceptor sighed, setting down the datapad he'd been staring at for the past half-hour as he stood. His lab was dark - he hadn't really bothered turning the lights on - and it was in disarray, compared to how it had been before...

...

He didn't need to think about it.

' _Perceptor, I need you down at the landing dock immediately,_ ' Getaway spoke up over his intercom. As if he was the captain. "Will do," Perceptor replied lamely, going to exit. He was actually somewhat happy for the distraction, despite the one issuing it. He had just opened the door when he, upon looking up, locked optics with the last mech he expected.

 

"Brainstorm?"


	2. Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perceptor sees an unexpected visitor. Brainstorm is doing some improvisation.

"Get down," Brainstorm hissed quietly, shoving Perceptor back inside and closing, locking, the door. Scuffling was heard outside. "Brainstorm, can you _please_ tell me what's - " Perceptor glared as Brainstorm put his servo over his mouth. "Shhh." The flier listened intently to the outside until it was completely silent, moving his hand down. "Okay. In the clear."

" _What the hell is going on?_ " Perceptor demanded.

"Ah. Yeah. Expected that reaction. Listen, I can tell you later, just - come on, we need to find an escape pod."

"An escape - _Brainstorm!_ I need an explanation _before_ I board an escape pod!"

"I'm taking you out of here. What, did you not get our final messages?"

"... What?"

Perceptor started to feel a creep of worry come back to him. His head hurt - he felt like he was forgetting something important, but he didn't know what. Brainstorm was staring at him, optics bright and fierce. It only worried Perceptor more.

"Our final messages. We sent out a video detailing what to do with us when we were killed by the DJD, sent thanks to your _lovely friend_ Getaway. Didn't he tell you?" Brainstorm explained, irritation lining his voice. "N-No, I... no. He didn't." Perceptor responded after a moment.

"Figures."

Gunshots rang out suddenly. The ship lurched, and Brainstorm crashed into Perceptor, sending both of them to the floor. Outside, mechs were shouting - it sounded like Getaway's security team - and there were a few more gunshots before it went quiet. "...We have to go." Brainstorm whispered. Perceptor could only nod slightly before the other mech jumped up, pulling Perceptor with him. "Look, I've got deflecting paint on, so I should be fine. Relatively. Generally alright. But you don't, so be careful." Brainstorm affixed Perceptor with a stern look before it softened a bit. "Let's go."

They ran.

Brainstorm held one of Perceptor's servos as they sped off to the escape pod docks. He tried not to panic as he imagined every single thing that could go wrong - and there was a lot. As they neared the door, gunshots were heard once more. "Frag it, frag it, frag - " Brainstorm rambled, hastily inputting the code to open the door. "Wh - error?! Since when did it change?" he hissed. 

In the distance, they heard loud footsteps. "Let me try, I think Getaway might've changed it," Perceptor said, moving over to put in the code. The footsteps grew louder and closer. "Come on, come on... I've got it! Let's go!" Perceptor exclaimed, dragging Brainstorm inside as a shot scraped his arm.

Brainstorm turned, closing and locking the door before running back to Perceptor, who was opening an escape pod. "Okay, it's shut. Locked. We should be good for now."

The door opened.

"I was wrong," the flier amended.

"Ah, Brainstorm! So good of you to join us," Getaway spoke up dryly. 

"It's a real treat," Brainstorm shot back with the same infliction. He pulled out a gun he'd been storing on his waist. "Frag off." Getaway stared at the gun and laughed. "Really? You couldn't even kill _Megatron_ but you think you can kill _me_? Don't kid yourself, Brainstorm. It's not a good look for you."

"Who said I'd kill you?" Brainstorm replied steely, shooting Getaway in the face. "Let's go," he hissed to Perceptor, hopping inside the pod. Getaway let out a shriek, clutching his now-exploded optic and broken faceplate. "Sounds good to me," Perceptor grit his teeth, getting into the pod next to Brainstorm as he closed the door, setting it loose. Perceptor turned back to Brainstorm, smiling slightly.

"Now. Let's turn this thing into a proper ship."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for a bit of a short chapter! they should get longer from here on out, hopefully


End file.
